<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Special Treat by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566291">A Special Treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband'>Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A spinoff of Moondust Will Cover You. I couldn't leave this particular birthday unwritten!</p><p>Young alpha Magnus, who has been drooling over hot omega Chris for months, finally turns eighteen. Will Chris deliver his promise of a special birthday treat?</p><p>Of course he will. He's not rude, after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Magnus Fossbakken &amp; Christoffer Schistad, William Magnusson/Christoffer Schistad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/gifts">Tuii</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Magnus woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing. He dug the thing from under his pillow and rubbed his eyes. It was from Isak.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go get him, alpha! Happy birthday.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus blushed. He had expected Isak to remember his birthday, especially since him and Even were invited to the party tomorrow, but he hadn’t been prepared for something this direct. Then again, it was classic Isak. Ever since he came out as an alpha he’s been getting more and more confident. It had been a joy to see. Even seemed to be quite happy too, being Isak’s omega and patiently telling people over and over again that no, he wasn’t like Isak, being an omega wasn’t important to him, being with Isak was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus was so proud of them both. It felt a bit silly, considering that they both were older than him, but still. He knew what a mental health issues could do to one’s development and growth. He was happy that Isak and Even were both finally going forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent of Chris snapped Magnus out of his thoughts. Chris was approaching. With coffee and something sugary, and a hint of smoke, and Magnus still doubted. He waited, nervous, sitting on his bed, and yes, Chris stopped behind his door and knocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s open”, Magnus said, his voice making a weird squeaky thing. Chris chuckled at it, and pushed the door open. He was carrying a tray with a cup of coffee and a cupcake on it, and a lit candle was sticking up from the pink frosting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A special treat just because you’re my favourite”, Chris said with a grin. Magnus pretended he didn’t know that Chris did this to everyone on their birthday. Besides, he was hoping for something special indeed. His mouth watered as Chris pushed the door closed with his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smells great”, Magnus whispered. He didn’t trust his voice now, it was best to skip using it altogether. Chris placed the tray on the desk and pushed his fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should, I used my secret spice mix. Now make a wish, birthday boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus leaned in and blew the candle out quickly. So quickly he actually forgot to make a wish, but it didn’t matter. He had been wishing for the same thing for months now, and one candle wouldn’t have any effect on whether he got it or not. Chris moved, perhaps towards the door, and that was enough to make Magnus lose his cool. He pushed himself up on his feet and directly against the omega’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris was surprised, but polite enough to kiss him back. He tasted amazing, like cake batter and secret spice mix and powdered sugar, and underneath that like pure sexiness. Magnus grabbed him from behind his neck and pulled him closer. Chris laughed softly into his mouth, placed his hands on his chest and pushed until Magnus backed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s enthusiastic. And bold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus grabbed Chris from the wrists, more to pull out the short, sharp breath from him than to actually capture him. He wasn’t like the other alphas. But Chris seemed to like them, proper ones, and Magnus really, really liked Chris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promised”, Magnus murmured. Chris pulled himself together. He didn’t struggle to get free from Magnus’ grip, he simply cocked his head and smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know me. I talk big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus looked at him with his best puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chris. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris tried to pull his hand away. Magnus held on. It made Chris click his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you seriously take me by force?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus let go, immediately. He looked at Chris with his eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris flashed him a little smile. He also pulled his hands back. He kept glancing at Magnus’ body, and Magnus could smell he was getting interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever had sex before, cub?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a cub anymore! I’m a grown werewolf, as of today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris smiled again. That smile made Magnus’ knees feel soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you are. Buy you didn’t answer my question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus blushed intensely. He hadn’t. Not with anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“William hasn’t allowed it”, he mumbled. Chris snickered a bit. They both knew that some of the cubs got it on with each other anyway, and they both knew Magnus wasn’t the type who would be getting that kind of action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me that wasn’t your first kiss, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus didn’t know what to say. He just shrugged, barely, with one shoulder. He wasn’t feeling all too sexy after all. Maybe he should just let it go. Chris had been making fun of him all this time, and he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>known</span>
  </em>
  <span> it but still imagined things. So, so many things, and he could smell his own body reacting to him thinking about them again. Chris could smell it too. He was going to leave, any second now, Magnus just knew it. He only hoped that Chris would go soon, to end his misery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris raised his had on Magnus’ cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Mags. I adore you, just like everyone else. You’re really cool, and kind, and funny. Not to mention quite hot.” But. There was going to be a but, and Magnus bit his tongue bracing himself for it. “But I can’t have you falling for me. I’m not interested in a relationship with you, or with anyone else, and I’m not sure if you can handle that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus licked his lips quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not in love with you”, he said. “You’re too old for me. I could never compare to older alphas, and I know you want a strong one, not -- someone like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris brought his hand on his heart, pretending to get hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such bluntness! I thought you liked me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I like you. And I want you, I want you so bad. But I don’t want to be your alpha, because you don’t want to be my omega, and I want something special.” Something like what Isak and Even had. Magnus wanted that, too. Chris would never be able to offer that for him, and he couldn’t offer that for Chris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris smiled at him. He stepped closer. Magnus could feel the heat of his body. He could smell -- everything. So much. So strong. It made his brain buzz in a dull note, and his senses sharpen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case”, Chris hummed, tilting his face up towards Magnus, “I’d be honoured to show you how it’s done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Chris kissed Magnus. He still tasted amazing. Magnus kissed him with all his hunger and thirst and need, he wrapped his arms around the smaller omega’s body and pulled it tightly against his own. He was so happy he hadn’t got properly dressed yet, his jeans would have been painfully crowded if he was wearing them now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh. I expected you’d be a softer kisser”, Chris hummed, while Magnus was gasping for breath. Magnus blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you like it rough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do”, Chris admitted. He was smiling again, and there was both mischief and warmth in his smile. “Do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I’ve never had any kind of sex before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I blow you first? I bet you could take it easier on the second round..you do last two rounds, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus licked his lips quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris arched his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, to be young again. But how about it? Can I get a taste?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus wanted to tell Chris he wasn’t that old. He couldn’t speak. He could only nod, mute, and sit down on the edge of the bed, guided by Chris’ hands on his shoulders. Chris got on his knees on the floor between Magnus’ legs. Magnus could smell he was getting into this. It was an amazing smell. He had smelled it before, through William’s door, but now, when Chris was up close, it was intoxicating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris buried his face in Magnus’ lap and inhaled slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm. You smell nice.” Chris speaking directly against Magnus’ bulge made him shudder. It felt like nothing had ever felt before. He had touched himself, a lot, repeatedly, but it was, in its familiarity, so different when someone else touched him like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please”, Magnus gasped, rutting his hips against Chris. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, don’t you worry. Chris has got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris slipped his thumbs under the waistband of the boxers and eased them down, past the hard, throbbing dick. It practically sproinged out, almost hitting Chris in the face, and the sight of it made Chris sigh, pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my. All this, for me? They say size doesn’t matter but I must say I’m impressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus had to admit he was happy to hear it. He had measured bigger than the other cubs whenever they had compared, but Chris had met </span>
  <em>
    <span>adult</span>
  </em>
  <span> alphas and he was still impressed. He looked so pretty down there, on his knees on the floor, his lips cracked and his eyes fixed on Magnus’ dick. Then he pushed his pink tongue out and Magnus kind of died and went to heaven from the sight alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Chris leaned in and gave his dick a slow lick. It made Magnus throw his head back and moan, low and loud. He grabbed the sheets in his fists, panting, his abs tensed up and released in a wavy rhythm as Chris licked his shaft from all over. He was shaking. This was finally happening, the sexiest omega alive was with him, giving him an actual blow job, and it was the best birthday present ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head was filled with Chris and his scent. The omega pheromones rushed through his lungs and from there everywhere around his body, making his every nerve end spark with electricity, in sharp jolts of pleasure. He rocked his hips, lifting them up in little nudges, and Chris laughed with a soft purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris opened his mouth wide and leaned over Magnus. He closed his lips around the hot throbbing tip and made Magnus’ eyes roll back in his head. It felt so good. It felt so naughty, and so hot, and so sexy. His toes curled up, pressed tightly against the floor, and he whimpered quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all a blur of pleasure. Chris. His scent. His mouth, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>tongue,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his head moving up and down steadily on Magnus’ lap. It felt so good. It felt too good. Chris helped with his hands, running his fingers up and down the shaft and balls, and second by second Magnus felt his peak getting closer. He wanted this to last longer, but the urge got the best of him and his full attention focused on chasing his climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris pulled back just in time before Magnus came inside his mouth. He squirted all over his fingers and his own stomach instead, with a hoarse howl of heat. Everyone in the house must have known what was going on in this room, but he didn’t care. Magnus collapsed on his back on the bed, and as Chris crawled over him to clean him up with greedy little licks he could feel his body getting ready for round number two.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chris lifted his face to look at Magnus and grinned. He looked triumphant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well? How was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus almost laughed. He was still struggling to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking. Amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris licked down the v-line on Magnus’ hip. It sent tiny shivers all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good. Would you like to try?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus would have blushed if he had the blood supply for it. All of it was rushing down into his dick. He licked his lips quickly, greedily, and nodded. He would love to try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll probably suck”, he warned Chris. Chris giggled cheekily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should hope so.” Chris crawled up on the bed along Magnus’ body, peeling Magnus’ shirt off as he went, and rolled over next to him. He was still fully dressed, and Magnus tried to stop his hands from shaking as he started to undress Chris. To reveal that body. That beautiful, beautiful body. His smooth chest, his narrow hips, his cute flat little tummy. Magnus stroked it with his palm, hesitating to pull the pants down. Chris smelled so great already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so incredible”, Magnus whispered, in awe. Chris seemed pleased about the attention. He spread out his body for Magnus to admire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can touch me properly. I won’t break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus nodded. He pressed his palm down a bit harder. It was still a gentle touch, a stroke, that travelled all the way down to the waistband. It made Chris breathe heavier. Magnus looked at the imprint of his hard dick. It was much smaller than his. An omega dick, and he was sure it would be a pretty one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus unwrapped Chris like a present. Slowly, taking his time, and when he finally got the pants off and on the floor he had to sit back to marvel at the omega for a bit. Chris was perfectly smooth, all over, not a single hair on his body from the neck down. The sight made Magnus’ mouth water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the scent. Chris hit Magnus full on with his whole omega power. Magnus couldn’t think about anything but mounting him, taking him, knotting in him -- and still. His eyes were glued to the dick instead of the ass, and he licked his lips as he bent down to take a closer look at it. A closer sniff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, it smelled good. It moved when Chris chuckled, alluring, like the rod of an angler fish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have all day, sweetie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Right. Right. This moment wasn’t going to last forever, no matter how hard Magnus wished it would. He blinked himself out of the spell and pulled a wavering smile on his lips. He pressed those lips on Chris’ hip, right next to the root of his pretty little dick. His head was spinning. His heart was racing, his dick was poking him on the stomach. He opened his mouth and gave it a little taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It tasted like skin. And like Chris. It tasted every bit as good as it smelled, and Magnus didn’t need much more encouragement than Chris’ soft moan. He took the dick in his mouth. He wasn’t sure what to do with it, but he remembered to watch for his teeth and closed his lips firmly around the shaft. He sucked on it, and he was rewarded with another moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sucking on a dick. On Chris’ dick. And it was making Chris let out these lovely little sounds, in between his coaxing and guiding, suck a bit harder now babe, give the tip a little lick oh yes. Magnus obeyed every instruction eagerly, and as Chris’ heat grew he smelled better and better. Magnus wanted him more and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stop now”, Chris asked. He had to ask twice before Magnus actually understood what he was saying. He pulled his head up, short of breath, and looked at Chris. Chris smiled at him, reaching his hand over to his face, and gave his lips a stroke with his thumb. “Such a nice mouth you have there. But I’m not that young anymore, I must pace myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus understood. Chris didn’t want to come yet. He would have made Chris come. It was a wonderful thought. Magnus just looked at him, panting softly, his hair clinging to his forehead. Chris swiped it aside with his fingertip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you growl yet, puppy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a puppy anymore”, he repeated himself. And to make sure that Chris understood it, he growled. He didn’t do it often, it felt so aggressive. Provocative. Then again, Chris seemed to want to be provoked right now. He looked, sounded and smelled happy to hear the booming sound emerge from Magnus’ chest. He pressed his palms against the vibrating ribcage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus growled one more time. Chris whined quietly. He lied back and spread his legs. He was ready. Magnus could smell he was ready, and still he hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suspected you want to do it this way”, Chris whispered. “Not from behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris was right. Magnus had always imagined this happening like this. Chris facing him. So he could look at his beautiful face. Maybe kiss him. Definitely kiss him. Over and over again, soft, deep kisses, while he’s deep inside -- oh, fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris laughed softly at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, alpha. Mount me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus looked down, a bit nervous. Chris laughed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Just use a lot of lube. I’m so turned on I could probably take it dry but it’s nicer when it’s all slick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck”, Magnus whispered. Chris was being so dirty. He was so hot. Magnus hurried to get the lube out of his drawer and made sure to be generous with it. It made Chris chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit more and you’ll slide right out the door. Come on. Mount me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus couldn’t decline that request again. It was too much to ask of him. He had dreamed about this moment for months and now it was finally here. Chris would surrender to him. He was spreading his legs further, and Magnus settled between them, and aimed his tip carefully between those smooth, round buttocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed in slowly. He was doing his very best to be careful, so he wouldn’t hurt Chris. He had expected it to be more difficult. He had anticipated an urge, a near rage, to turn him into an animal who put his own needs first. That didn’t happen. His parents were right. He was too soft for an alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. Not exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris whined and whimpered as Magnus pushed his dick all the way inside him. He looked at Magnus with his eyes wide and his lips cracked open, his expression filled with amazement and pleasure. He touched Magnus’ face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh sweetie that’s just what I need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus nodded. He wasn’t smiling. He was solemn and focused, almost determined, and he pulled back just as slowly as he had pushed in. Chris felt so tight around him, and yet so yielding. His omega body was made for this. It didn’t break. It didn’t split apart. It shook and writhed in pleasure, accepting every bit of Magnus inside it. Welcoming it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus kept going slowly. Chris kept touching his face, and his hair, and when Magnus leaned down to kiss him he kissed back so, so softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Magnus whispered. Chris closed his eyes and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes. Ah -- I feel great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel incredible”, Magnus mumbled and kissed the side of Chris’ neck. Chris bent it open for him. He kept kissing it, the thin skin, the pulse line just beneath it. He ran his hands up and down Chris’ smooth body. He knew this wasn’t going to happen again, and he wanted to memorize every bit of this carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bit by bit he learned how Chris liked it best. He listened to every little sound. He kept track of the scents. He looked at Chris and how his head turned back in a silent moan when he pushed inside in a certain angle. Chris wrapped his legs around Magnus’ waist and pulled him closer, demanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re torturing me”, Chris whined, nudging his hips to encourage Magnus to go harder. He didn’t. He kept it slow and gentle, relishing every little </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah!</span>
  </em>
  <span> he managed to get out of Chris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to stop?” Magnus asked, pushing so deep inside that their hips met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Fuck..no. Please don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus didn’t stop. Every single focused push was slow and thorough. It helped him last longer, too. To stretch the moment, to keep the dream alive. But finally he could feel himself throbbing again, differently this time. He had never felt exactly like this, and when he realized what was about to happen it was too late to stop. He pushed one more time inside Chris, howled with his climax and felt his knot swell up and lock him in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck yes! Yes! Fuck!” Chris clung to Magnus’ shoulders and shuddered in the grips of his orgasm. Magnus just lay there, staring at Chris, how beautiful he looked as he came. He could feel the wet splash between their stomachs. Chris relaxed under him, letting himself be carried away by the pheromones. Magnus leaned on his elbows, careful to not squish Chris, but Chris pulled - though weakly - with his legs again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels safe”, Chris murmured. Magnus obliged. He draped his body gently over Chris, making the omega almost disappear under him. They kissed one more time, exhausted, spent and satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday”, Chris whispered. Magnus buried his face against the side of his neck and took a deep breath. His bed would smell like them for days. Best birthday present ever.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That concludes our lovely little filth. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>